rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Double Stretch
Stretch discovered that his clone is using his revenge to get rid of the real Stretch and counter the world. Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor, Bullwinkle and Karen brought the box to Dr. Harvey and he opened it and it's a object called the Cloney Machine and they have to test on Stretch. When they started it the machines, it got broken and Stinkie and Fatso saved Stretch so he wouldn't get hurt. After that, Bullwinkle, Karen, Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios saw a fly who was bothering them but Rocky, Casper and Kat (whose are dressed as Scavenger Hunt Scout) came and trying to catch a fly on their scavenger hunt list and Stinkie uses his smells to stink it and the kids catch it, and their next line is to find the strange voice at the park by tomorrow so they take a break. That night, the Ghostly Trios don't understand why didn't the cloney machine work because some of those machines haven't batteries yet so they fall asleep. Stretch start having a dream and he see a creature with four arms and wear black hooded coat and he is using his revenge on Stretch, but he woke up from his dream and he than saw that creature from his dream and he sack him and throw him out of the house, so he landed at the lake. Stretch got himself out of the sack and he'll get his hands on that creature who did this to him. That morning at Whipstaff Manor, Fatso and Stinkie can't find Stretch anywhere so they are feeling very sad right now. Bullwinkle Karen and Dr. Harvey can do anything to cheer them while Rocky, Casper and Kat continue their Scavenger Hunt Scout to look for the strange voice in the park. Back to Stretch he got very lost and then he saw the creature again so he begin to fight him, when he grabbed the coat from the creature, he turn out to be a evil clone of Stretch and the real Stretch was shocked. Meanwhile, Rocky, Casper and Kat are out on a Scavenger Hunt Scout to look for the strange voice in the park and the clone Stretch trapped the real Stretch in a bubble and put him up in the air, the real Stretch see these three Scavenger Hunt Scouts are in the park looking for a strange voice, so Stretch made his voice loud and made Rocky, Casper and Kat heard him, they didn't realizes that Stretch isn't a real member of the trio so Rocky uses his buck teeth to break the bubble and free Stretch and now they, Casper and Kat have got to find the fake Stretch before he can take over the world. Back at Whipstaff Manor, the fake Stretch came to Bullwinkle, Karen, Dr. Harvey, Stinkie and Fatso and tells them that the government has a job for them so they must go to see the mayor but suddenly it comes Rocky, Casper, Kat and the real Stretch. Bullwinkle, Karen, Dr. Harvey, Stinkie and Fatso realizes that there's two Stretch's and they don't know which one of them is the real Stretch, fortunately Casper reminds two Stretch’s that Gerti said “Hello” but one of them doesn’t who she’s, but Casper realize that one is a fake Stretch so Stinkie use his smells on the clone Stretch and then Fatso punch his face and Karen vacuum the fake Stretch. After that, Stinkie and Fatso are glad that they have their real Stretch back to them and they didn’t even know what can they do without the real Stretch. Rocky, Casper and Kat has their last thing on the Scavenger Hunt Scout left and they were looking for a rabbit at the pet so they went off. The End! Category:Season 3 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes